Thank Goodness for Power Rangers
by DistantPoet
Summary: Before Endless Waltz, but after Gundam Wing: Four of the gw guys get turned into kids, and Treize is STILL alive! How will Duo manage? uhm . . .little bit of (implied) 1+2, 3+4, 13+5/13+6. PART TWO IS UP!
1. It Begins . . .

Body Thank Goodness for Power Rangers 

Prologue/Chapter One 

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Power Rangers. I'm not making money from this, please don't sue. I'm poor =(. 

//thoughts// 

Treize is alive for convenience 

. . . . . . 

"Omae o korosu!" Duo was dead serious about ending the lives of the five scientists. 

"Now hold on a second there, Duo," Doctor J began shakily. 

"What did you DO to them?!" Duo was nearly growling now. 

"Well, we . . .goofed. Pretty much yea, we goofed" All five scientists sweatdropped heavily. 

"Omae--" Duo stole Heero's line again. This time he was cut off. 

"Yea, yea. We can reverse the procedure in two months time," said Doctor J, slipping into the typical response to something like this. 

"No, no, I should think they'd return to normal on their own in that amount of time," Professor G corrected. 

"Whatever . . ." 

"Mission accepted, " Duo managed to say, even as the four other gundam pilots ran circles around him playing tag. As Heero grabbed his braid possessively, Duo wondered just how one cared for five-year-olds. Namely gundam pilot five-year olds. 

*** 

Chapter One 

//Thank God I came in the van,// Duo thought as he negotiated how to get the four gundam . . .kids back to their living quarters. //Too bad I don't have any car seats . . .// "Okay guys, I guess I'll just have to strap you in like normal. Who's first?" 

"Me," Heero said quietly. 

"Injustice!" Wufei cried, as he shoved Heero aside. 

Trowa appeared to be sleeping, as he and Quatre had already climbed in during the exchange. Quatre smiled innocently at Duo, the effect magnified by his chibiness. Weird. 

"Omae o . ." grumbled Heero from his place on the ground. Wufei drew his katana, and Heero his gun. 

"We fight for the seat!" yelled Wufei, oblivious to the fact that it was already taken. 

"Guys, don't fight. We shouldn't be fighting at all!" Quatre attempted to intervene now, looking as if on the verge of tears. Trowa began to snore. 

"Bump this," said Duo as he grabbed the plastic sword and water gun. He buckled Wufei in next to Quatre and let Heero ride shotgun. As they (mainly Quatre) started to sing "The Wheels on the Bus," Duo realized this would be the longest two months of his life. 

*** 

Duo sensed that the rivalry between Wufei and Heero would be unbearable, so he thought about what to do while they were napping. //It's strange, they never quarreled when they were older. I guess it's just a kid thing.// He suddenly remembered the files Heero had found awhile ago about Wufei's nightly . . .activities. //I'm glad the war is over, or this might be impossible,// Duo thought as he phone Treize Khushrenada. 

*** 

"You mean you knew about the Dra-- er, Wufei and I?" said Treize, honestly baffled. 

"Yes, and now that he's been turned into a child he and Heero constantly fight." 

"I see. And where do I come into this?" Treize forgot his perplexity for the moment. 

"Well, I was hoping you'd agree to keep Wufei until he changes back about two months from now," Duo fidgeted a bit as he spoke. 

"I guess the war is over, and this poses no political threat . . . why not? I've always wondered what my Dragon was like as a child. You know the location of my compound, yes?" 

"Duo nearly cheered. "Sure. How's two this afternoon?" 

"Perfect," answered Treize. 

"See you then. And thanks, immensely. Good bye!" Duo wiped the sweat from his brow as he gladly hung up the phone. Even with the war over, it was still weird talking the charismatic former general. //Better go get Wufei ready . . .// "Come on guys, we're gonna take a trip!" he called. //I sure hope this works out okay.// 

. . . . . . . 


	2. Parks and Payback

Body Chapter Two of "Thank Goodness for Power Rangers" 

not mine, no money, don't sue. 

Duo looked at his watch-- it was 1:59pm on the dot. Punctuality was necessary at times. He and the children were being shown into Treize's living quarters-- about half the size of colony L2. The place was immense. Huge. Ponderous. Spacious . . .Duo was running out of words for "big." Luckily Treize Khushrenada had appeared at the far side of the room by now. Well, it _looked _vaguely similar to Treize, anyway . . .only, he didn't create that imposing charm in jeans and a "humans rule" T-shirt. //Hmm. Looks like a dad.// Then the auburn-haired man smiled, warmly. Duo was rather surprised to find himself smiling back.// Yes, it was a good idea to leave Wufei here with him for a while.// Duo just knew he had made the right decision. Then . . . 

"Kisama!" Wufei yelled, super-chibified. 

The whole atmosphere dropped, and so did a lot of sweat ^_-. Wufei launched himself at Treize, looking to headbutt him. The end result was unexpected, especially from Wufei. Instead of moving aside or yelling, Treize merely swept the small boy into his arms. "It's good to see that you haven't changed too much, my little dragon." 

"I am not little! And I will defeat you," Wufei said as various veins popped out of his head. 

"That's my Dragon . . ." Wufei blushed and then tried to look angrier while helplessly struggling. 

Duo smiled. Definitely a good idea; he could clearly tell that despite Wufei's act, he and Treize would get along just fine. 

Then Heero tugged on his braid, "Let's go. Ninmu Kanryou." 

"Well, then, who's up for the park?" Duo asked cheerfully. 

"Me!" chirped Quatre. 

". . ." agreed Trowa. 

"Ninmu Ryoukai," intoned a very chibi Heero. Then Duo was dragged, braid first, from the Khushrenada compound. //Wow! He's strong as a kid, too. Guess he's not human,// Duo sighed as they left. 

*** 

Quatre gently caught and released several butterflies, giggling as he chased them. Trowa managed to stalk squirrels and watch his little koi at the same time. Heero . . . was Heero. He stayed close to Duo on the park bench. Silence ensued. 

"We shouldn't be this way, " Heero said suddenly. 

"What makes you think that?" Duo answered, a little startled at the child's perception. //This is Heero.// 

"I just know, that's all." 

"Aa. Well, you might as well enjoy it while you can," Duo said, rising, "Can't catch me!" He shouted as he got a head start. 

Heero ran his shortened legs and dimpled knees to the limit, and he didn't catch Duo all afternoon. Duo carried the sleeping child back to the van. "I've eluded you once again, Hee-chan, "Duo whispered. The sunlight faded behind the trees. 3 tired boys slept through the early dusk all the way back home. 

*** 

Treize and Wufei had a slightly different day. Although Wufei dropped the , "Omae wo korosu" act after his friends left he remained aloof from Treize for the rest of the day. At dinner he picked at his food, not really eating any of it. Treize was getting worried. He'd thought it was being in a different environment that caused Wufei's reclusiveness, but now that seemed ridiculous. As Wufei sculpted The Great Wall out of his mashed potatoes, Treize decided to ask the boy what was wrong. 

"Dragon, what is bothering you?" he said quietly. 

At first there was silence, and Wufei put down his fork. Then he answered coolly, "Why do you want to know, Treize-sama?" 

"Because I care about my Dragon's well-being, and his happiness during his stay here." 

"Don't lie," Wufei said softly, as a shimmering tear fell from his right eye. 

Treize rose and crossed to where Wufei sat. He lifted him and cradled the small boy in his arms. "Oh, Wu-chan, you can't really think that, now can you? Don't cry, "he said gently. 

"I'm not crying!" Wufei heaved. "Only weak onnas cry." 

"Then, my fierce little Dragon, don't. You are my beloved. My precious one. The light in my life. Don't cry." 

There was silence, save for Treize's shoes on the marble floor as he paced, and Wufei's breathing. After a long while Treize said, "Who is my beloved always and forever?" 

Just when Treize thought the child had fallen asleep he answered softly, "I am." 

"Yes. Yes you are. Forever." 

*** 

Duo watched the slumbering Gundam boys. Quatre snuggled with a camel plushie, Trowa a lion. Heero curled into the fetal position and sucked his thumb. Duo's gaze lingered on the sleeping boy. Two months was a long time to wait for the return of your . . .best friend. //I'll make it somehow, though,// Duo smiled as he left the room. //Somehow.// 

*** 

The first few weeks with Wufei passed rather smoothly. That was up until Zechs came for a visit on a beautiful spring day (Luckily Lady Une was on vacation). Treize and Wufei were playing Chinese Checkers-- Treize was losing-- when the blonde man entered, not wearing his mask. As Treize stood, Wufei came behind him, clutching his leg and glaring daggers at Zechs/Milliardo. 

"Why hello, Milliardo," Treize moved to greet his friend, and discovered someone was attached to his leg. "Wufei," he scolded, "let me go." 

Wufei let go, surprised, hurt. As the pain faded, it was replaced by fire. . . 

Treize and Zechs/Milliardo were engaging in friendly conversation. When Zechs/Milliardo turned to greet Wufei, all he saw was a black blur coming right at his forehead. Then the whole world was that color. 

*** 

So, that's it for a minute. What do you guys think-- was the Treize/Wufei stuff too icky? There's more, if anybody liked that last part. 


End file.
